


With a little help from my friends

by Azuro1122



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuro1122/pseuds/Azuro1122
Summary: Eric gets some unexpected help from his closest friends.
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Clyde Frog, Eric Cartman/Others, Eric Cartman/Peter Panda, Eric Cartman/Polly Prissypants, Eric Cartman/Rumpertumskin
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

A heavy sigh was the first thing which broke the already hours long silence at the Cartman’s house. Followed by the door slamming as the fat 12 years old boy who lived there dragged his feet across the living room. Eric walked sluggishly upstairs, leaving a trail of clothes and school things behind like some kind of oversized snail. He wanted nothing more than to slump down on his bed and not leave it until the next day. Except maybe to have dinner of course, though he could always make his mother bring the food to him as well. 

But instead he moved to the bathroom and once in front of the sink Eric inspected the damage: His left eye was black and hurt to have it open. His lip was bruised in two places and a little cut on the corner shone red though it had stopped bleeding already. Eric opened his mouth and prodded one of his front teeth that felt weird and hissed when the pain appeared. At least it wasn’t too loose and wouldn’t have to pull it off. At his age Eric couldn’t afford to lose teeth anymore if he wanted to keep his pristine appearance that he was so proud of.

All in all it wasn’t that bad. He had gone through worse before and he always healed really quick. But that still didn’t make the chubby kid feel any better.

Eric washed his face and took off some more of his clothes on his way down to fetch an ice bag. By the time he finally arrived at his room Eric was naked and he felt blessed that he didn’t have to worry about his mother nagging at him about it or the state of his face since she probably wouldn’t be coming back home until at least a couple more hours.

The rolly brunet plopped down onto his bed with another sigh and groaned in pain when the ice bag touched his eye. From the shelf over the nightstand, his plushies observed him in silence. Eric rolled his healthy eye at the green frog whose big eyes seemed to gaze him with both concern and maybe a bit of judgment “Ugh… Don’t look at me like that…” He groaned again.

“What happened Eric?” The boy could almost hear the question coming from the stuffed animal’s comically opened mouth.

“I had a fight at school” Eric huffed and shifted his body so he could look at the frog more comfortably “I mean, it was a super stupid thing and was totally not my fault…”

“Tell me about it” The frog would have said or at least Eric liked to think it would.

“We were at recess with the guys, you know, talking about boobs and cars and manly stuff… But then Butters came by and wanted to be with us. I mean, he’s not as annoying as he used to be but still he started to complain because there was no more space on the bench we were sitting at and he didn’t want to sit on the ground because it was wet with melted snow and his parents would ground him if he came back home looking like he had pissed himself…” Eric changed the position of the bag in his eye, wincing once more and continued “So the asshole of Kenny said ‘Well, you’ll have to sit on one of our laps’ and I swear that he did it because he’s a white trash pervert who wanted to hump Butters’ ass but what does the idiot of Butters do? He goes and sits on _my_ lap!” Eric shifted his body again, this time closing his legs and lying on his side because of something that was happening that he didn’t want the others to see “I was so mad! But I allowed the oaf to sit there because you know how generous I am and all…”

“And that’s why you got a black eye?” Eric knew he would have been able to hear the sarcasm on the frog’s voice and he frowned.

“I’m getting there, don’t interrupt me” The brunet cleared his throat and moved on “So we continued talking but every time anyone said anything funny Butters would jump around laughing like a moron all the while grinding on my junk. And obviously stuff happened and I felt so weird because of it and I didn’t want Butters to feel what was happening and tell the others because they would think I’m a queermo so I pushed him off me. I mean, I barely nudged him but since Butters is a huge wimp he almost flew over to where the hippie was having some pudding and the pudding ended up all over the jew’s jacket. That made him stand up suddenly, punching Craig in the face, so Craig punched the jew back... “ Eric snorted clearly amused though the movement brought pain again to his mouth so he moved the ice bag down for a moment before he started talking again “The whole thing would have been hilarious if Kahl and Craig hadn’t stopped hitting each other and instead began hitting me saying it was all my fault. Of course I had to defend myself against such an unjust thing and I punched both of them, but then Stan jumped in and then Token and Clyde though I’m not really sure whose side he was on and soon enough everyone in the backyard was fighting. Obviously I wrecked more than one guy but they were too many against me at the same time so I had to take some hits and that’s why I got all these” He gestured at his face and then put the bag over his eye once more, closing both of them and sighing as his body felt tired again.

Suddenly, there was something, some kind of flash that Eric barely could sense out of the corner of his closed eyes but he was so tired that he didn’t pay any mind to it. Until the fat boy jumped startled when something touched his leg. Eric quickly opened his eyes and sat up, scuttling back on the bed with his heart racing out of surprise and a bit of fear.

Though when he looked down Eric gasped, completely weirded out “Clyde Frog?” And sure enough, sitting right beside his chubby leg there was the stuffed green frog looking up at him with that huge smile he always carried around.

“That’s me!” The squeaky voice of the plushie replied while touching again Eric’s leg with a felted arm, caressing the soft skin of the boy’s thigh.

“Huh… What the hell are you doing there?” Eric asked, still flipping out a bit but also feeling some familiarity in this. After all, it wasn’t the first time that he felt his stuffed companions so close to him that they might as well have been alive the whole time.

“Well, you had a pretty bad day” The frog said standing up and leaning onto Eric’s leg, resting its head on it “So I thought that I could help you feel better”

“Okay…” Eric quirked his brows but eased up a bit as his body left the agitation that the surprise had brought “And how could you help?”

“Oh you know…” Clyde Frog used its arms to prop itself onto Eric’s leg and then landed on the other side, walking between the brunet’s legs towards the center “I could help you blow off some steam. Unwind a bit. Make you forget about what happened today…”

Eric felt himself starting to get agitated again but this time for a completely different reason “Clyde… What are you doing?”

“Relax Eric” The frog smiled up at him stopping just an inch away from the boy’s crotch “I’m not gonna do anything you won’t like”

“You’re acting a bit weird Clyde” Eric gulped and wanted to get away from there. Or at least close his legs so that his most sensitive, valued and vulnerable part wouldn’t be so exposed. At times like this Eric regretted having such a penchant for going around naked.

“There’s nothing weird about this Eric” Clyde said in a low yet warm tone “It’s only natural to help you deal with the very thing that caused you these troubles today right?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Eric felt himself blushing though he knew his face wasn’t the only place where his blood was rushing to.

“Eric… You got a boner today when Butters gave you a little improvised lap dance right?” Clyde Frog almost chuckled, touching Eric’s thigh again but this time on the inside and very close to his groin which made the fat kid shudder “So I bet you and your weiner would feel way better if you let me help you unload the pressures of today…”

“I didn’t get a boner!” Eric exclaimed offended “I’m a guy. I’m a straight male and would never get a boner for another guy. Not even a girly one as Butters!”

“Eric… You’re not fooling anyone. You never did. So you might as well stop denying this sooner than later” The frog rested his back against Eric’s thigh looking at the rapidly growing erection in front of him “See? You’re getting hard just from remembering it. You got hard earlier when you told us about it… And it’s not nearly the first time this happens”

“You’re lying!” Eric squeaked indignant. He really wanted to get away now but something was stopping him from doing so. Some invisible force had him glued to the bed and not so deep down he knew it wasn’t an outside thing. Eric had been battling with this for a long time already. The last couple of years had been increasingly difficult in this aspect but even if he kinda knew he was losing the war, at least he wanted to do it fighting until the very end.

“Look, you’re growing Eric. You’re at the age where all this you have been repressing will become unbearable if you keep doing so” This time the stuffed animal sounded more concerned than accusing “Why don’t you at least start admitting that you like how some things make you feel? It will make your life easier”

“I don’t like any of this! I’m not…” Eric gulped trying to control himself. He wanted to be angry the most. Being angry had always helped him control these urges before but now it just wasn’t happening. Probably because his whole body was in a complete stupor at how close Clyde Frog was to Eric’s groin.

“You liked it when Cupid gave you that massage…” Clyde’s smile felt sardonic and salacious now.

“Ugh… Don’t remind me about that guy” Eric huffed looking away “He took advantage of me!”

“And that’s why you finished the job by yourself in the bathroom that night?” Clyde scoffed “Or why did you beat your meat several times thinking about that after? Just admit that you liked it. Or at least the idea of it…”

“Why are you doing this?” Eric asked almost pleading for mercy because he knew he couldn’t possibly win this.

“I told you. I want you to feel better” Clyde Frog said looking up again “And maybe you would be more inclined to stop lying to yourself if you get to do something nice with someone familiar huh? What do you say?”

Eric closed his eyes, wincing again at the brief stab of pain on the bruised one. He felt tired. And not just from the earlier beating. Eric was getting tired of running from stuff. At least from stuff inside his head. And this kinda promised to bring something good. Maybe he could feel better after all “Okay, fine…” The fat boy opened his eyes, decided to try this though still looking a bit warily at the toy between his legs “What… How do you suggest you could help me?”

Clyde Frog’s smile appeared to widen if such a thing was even possible and it extended a leg, softly grazing the testicle right by him “Well, you gotta ease yourself into being with a guy. I’m a guy… I thought that it would be best for you to start doing this with someone familiar to you. Someone you feel comfortable with right? And I’m one of your best friends so…”

Eric shivered again at the touch of the felted member against the so sensitive skin. His breath was already starting to quicken “I guess… I mean… Sure”

The green stuffed animal moved to stand right in front of Eric’s crotch and softly ran the tip of its arms against the boy’s balls “We can start with something small okay?” Eric gasped at the contact, his balls retreating a little bit while his already rock hard cock twitched. The chubby brunet nodded and Clyde deepened his touch, caressing Eric’s balls with slow but firm moves “You like this right? You’re always wanting people to suck your balls… How about we take it further than just words?” Eric was biting his lip so hard that the bruised parts were white under his teeth and it hurt really bad but he also couldn’t help himself from trying to stifle the sounds that wanted to escape his throat. He nodded again and Clyde Frog leaned down until his head was grazing the boy’s sac and suddenly Eric moaned hard, unable to contain himself when something really soft, warm and a little bit moist ran across one of his globes.

“How?” Eric could only whisper, trying to make sense of any of what was happening. But Clyde licked his balls again, running from one to the other effectively shutting down whatever doubt or inquisitive thought Eric could have, making the boy to only have pure pleasure at the front of his mind. Eric’s cock was twitching crazily and a little droplet of precum appeared already at the slit of his glans. Clyde Frog looked up from the boy’s balls and wrapped its arms around the steely shaft, pulling the foreskin down, making the drop at the tip to grow a bit more “Do you want more Eric?”

“Fuck yes!” Eric half moaned half whined, gripping handfuls of bedsheet at his sides. Even with the limited contact until now, this already felt ten times more intense than any time he had jacked off before.

“Do you want me to suck your fat, meaty cock Eric?” Clyde Frog asked again with a salacious smile while straddling the boy’s balls to embrace Eric’s dick with his body. Eric bit his lip again and nodded vigorously so Clyde licked at the exposed head, right on the underside where it was the most sensitive, making the whole member to twitch almost violently and the drop of precum to grow until it dribbled down the shaft. 

Eric was both completely aware of every minute movement of the stuffed frog, his eyes glued to what was happening down there even if his belly kinda got in the way. But also he was lost in an ocean of pleasure and excitement he couldn’t remember ever experienced before.

Clyde Frog licked at the remaining pre over the slit and then encased the whole glans into a velvety warmth that made Eric cry out in pure ecstasy. The frog’s arms hugged Eric’s cock hard and began to move up and down at the time that its mouth suckled every single bit of the boy’s glans.

“AAAhHHH Oh shit… OH SHIT!!!” Eric’s moaned blubbering was loud but almost unintelligible since the sensations coming from his groin seemed to completely nullify whatever verbal coordination he could’ve mustered. Not that he cared at all about being coherent of course because the boy just wanted to feel more, to experience more of the delights his fabric made friend was ushering unto him.

Though it seemed that Clyde Frog was indeed very attentive to the sounds emanating from the fat kid because with each increasingly loud and passionate moan or exclamation it sped up the movements over the fat, heated rod, slushing the copious flow of precum all over the engorged cockhead.

“Fuck… FUCK… Clyde I’m…” Words, moans and even little whimpers fused together at the boy’s throat as a fire raged in his loins, growing wilder by the second “Clahd… AH Fuck CLAHD!!!” And without further warning Eric’s orgasm exploded, melting his very core and opening the way to a torrent of cum so strong that it knocked the frog’s head back as the hot and thick liquid jumped high and far all over the green little body and the bed behind it.

Eric’s whole body shook with the potency of his orgasm, finally unlatching the plush off his cock as his hips shot upwards with every spurt of cum he expulsed until the boy collapsed back onto the bed, panting harder than the time he had to run over the whole town looking for a TV where he could watch his favorite show.

Both his consciousness and his strengths were depleted and Eric just laid there between vigil and slumber for who knows how long. 

A noise coming from outside made the fat brunet open his eyes too suddenly. Pain rushed to singe his bad eye in turn, completely waking him up. Eric closed the bruised eye and inspected the mess before him, incredulity patent in him about what had happened though he could still feel the energy from his release surging through his body. Eric expected Clyde Frog to say something else but the toy just laid there, its limbs limp as always and its whole head coated in the boy’s pearly seed.

Eric took a moment to try and process all the recent events of the day but it somehow clouded the great mood he was in after such an intense erotic session so the chubby boy decided to just roll with it and left the bed, grabbing Clyde Frog and taking it to the bathroom so he could clean it up already thinking about how hungry he was and what could be for dinner tonight.

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	2. Chapter 2

A week and half went by since that weird but wonderful evening and Eric had yet to experience something as grand and powerful as that kinda short but awesome moment he had with Clyde Frog. Of course that he jacked off a lot to the memory of it, experimenting with different positions and techniques but he could never achieve such mind boggling orgasm that left him feeling like what people described an out of body experience could be. 

The overall deeper meaning of the whole thing hadn’t escaped Eric obviously. He knew there was something else there for him to think about outside the sheer delight of the moment and he did give the matter some thought, but the desire to quell his more immediate urges was just too strong and sort of prevented him from delving deeper into more philosophical questions about his identity and orientations.

By now he was almost desperate to the point of seriously considering that he would have to start a new riot at school to get beaten up if that could be the catalyst for repeating his previous pleasure. So it was not strange that today he would have rushed into his bedroom after coming back from school, completely naked, hard and already ‘researching’ (watching porn) online to get at least a little bit of the piece of heaven he’d felt the week before.

But as horny and more than ready as he could be, that magical thing seemed to elude him completely and Eric took his eyes off the screen to finally stand up and walk over to the shelf where his toys were. The fat kid gently grabbed Clyde Frog, hoping to feel it growing alive once more so he could ask it to repeat the other day’s feat. Though the stuffed animal just laid limp on his hand, it’s eyes shiny as always but devoid of life or any of the lust Eric had seen in them before. 

Biting his lip thinking at how ridiculous he might look, Eric lowered the toy and tried to embrace his own dick with the frog’s arms but they just kept falling instead of helping him get some very needed release “Come on Clyde! I really need this dude… Please…” Eric was sounding completely aroused, frustrated and helpless. Just how he was feeling inside.

Then something caught his attention. An almost imperceptible flash of light shone right out of his field of view but close enough so that it would startle him a bit. Obviously not as much as the voice that almost made him jump back onto the bed “You’re kinda barking at the wrong tree there sugar”

Eric looked up and his surprise instantly became astonishment. There she was, pretty, delicate, classy and most importantly, full of life. Polly Prissipants looked down at Eric, sitting at the edge of the shelf, her legs crossed and a sweet smile on her face “I’m afraid Clyde won’t be able to help you today. Not with that problem…” She lowered her eyes towards the still pretty obvious boner poking out Eric’s crotch “But maybe I could…”

“Huh… What?” Eric stupidly asked before shaking his head a bit “I mean, you… You’re saying that we would be doing…”

“Not exactly what you did with Clyde the last time of course” The brown haired doll giggled “I have other things in my mind for you but it would be in the same line…”

Eric gulped and licked his lips. He was also sure that his dick twitched at some point but he was still too dumbfounded by the whole situation to actually be conscious of that “But wait… You’re a… I mean, you’re a doll but. A female doll…”

“You’re saying that girls don’t have the right to have fun the same as boys?” Polly pouted a bit making some portion of Eric’s mind scramble at the thought of just how that could be even possible.

“No, I just mean…” The boy felt his cheeks getting hotter than a volcano and imagined that they look redder than lava “I thought I was supposed… Um… What I’m saying is that, I thought Clyde did all that because he wanted me to be okay about, you know…” His voice lowered to almost a whisper “To having sexy stuff with guys…”

“Oh of course! That was exactly the point of it” The doll nodded looking pleased about Eric understanding the message of his previous tryst “But maybe you could try something else too right? I mean, how will you be able to really choose something if you have only tried part of it?” She sent a seductive smile towards the fat boy then “We could have some fun and then you can decide what team do you want to play for”

“I… I guess that makes sense” Eric replied sheepishly. Like before with Clyde Frog, his interactions were devoid of the pride, smug and frankly asshole quality that plagued his demeanor towards everyone else. Somehow these small stuffed toys both humbled Eric and made him feel safe enough that he didn’t need to mask his intentions or words behind a tougher attitude. 

The doll seemed content with Eric’s answer and stood up on the shelf “It’s settled then. Would you help a girl down?” 

Eric nodded and let go of Clyde Frog, instead going to grab Polly but seeing her standing, smiling down to him made him feel kinda weird about handling her like just another toy, so he staggered for a second before cupping his hands right in front of her feet. Polly’s smile widened at the gesture and hopped onto Eric’s hands, landing almost imperceptibly. Eric wetted his lips again and looked around “So… The bed?”

“Bed should be fine” Polly nodded and Eric carried the doll, sitting on the bed and letting her hop off his hands onto the covers “Do you want to start right away or should I give you some time to think about it?” She smirked looking down between Eric’s legs “I see at least a part of you that wants to go on with it but it would be better if all of you is ready”

The rotund brunet looked down on himself and blushed a bit more before raking his eyes over the doll. It was true that he had spent years boasting about how much of a womanizer he was and how good he was or would be with a girl under him. It was even more true how terribly intimidated he felt when facing the actual concept of being with a girl. 

With Heidi they never reached this level of intimacy and truth be told, the whole thing had always been way more for show than for Eric’s actual enjoyment, but the only time they came close to something like this Eric was just bewildered by what Heidi showed him and pretty much froze and flashed himself to her for the briefest of seconds when it was his turn before he pretty much escaped the whole thing.

But now, Eric was also truly, incredibly horny and no amount of fear or hesitation he could have inside was going to stop him if there was even a slight chance of him getting the kind of pleasure he got from his previous encounter with one of his plushies. Eric shifted in his seat, spreading his legs a bit and pushed his hips forward to fully display his member “I want this”

Polly smiled seemingly enchanted with that and slowly began disposing of her tiny clothes to then lay down on her back, legs wide open and an inviting smile on her face “I was thinking that if you’re having something with a girl you should try out the very thing you have really never had before”

Eric gasped under his breath as his eyes were glued to the small snatch right between the doll’s legs. He found it really strange that such a thing would be there though in his defense, he had never tried to look under his doll’s skirt before. Nonetheless, that didn’t steer the boy from his desire, so he slowly crawled over to the doll, hovering over her like a massive Kaiju in a Japanese disaster movie. Eric knew what he wanted to do, what Polly was probably expecting him to do, but their sizes were so different that he wasn’t sure how he would be able to achieve such a feat “How… Um, are you sure you want to do it like this?”

Polly stretched up one of her legs and caressed Eric’s belly which was the closest thing to her “If you’re worried about the position don’t be. Once you’re in the right place it will be easier than it looks now” She crawled towards Eric’s head then and smirked “Though before we do that I was thinking you could like to try something else. I know I would. And besides, with the size of your tool I’ll need all the help I can get”

Eric smiled somewhat proud at that. He knew his penis was pretty average now, maybe even a bit thicker than what he had seen around in his peers. But for the longest time he had to endure the ridicule of his classmates laughing at his size and always being placed last when it came to measure himself up against the others. So it was nice to hear someone thought they would need help to fit him inside. But still he had a puzzled expression on his face when he looked down at the doll “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to use that incredibly skilled mouth of yours to prepare the grounds for when I’ll have to take you in” Polly’s words were filled with lust and desire and made the boy’s dick twitch in anticipation.

“So, you want me to like, lick your… Eat you up?” Eric gulped again but now feeling a bit more divided about this “That’s kinda gross…”

“You didn’t object to Clyde doing it to you” Polly pouted, sounding a bit offended.

“Wait! That’s not what…” Eric frowned, worried now that his opportunity could disappear “I just… You know, a dick is different…”

“That’s just subjective” Polly replied and Eric could swear that her button eyes were rolling “But you see, I can’t really get wet there and if we want your big cock to fit you gotta help doing this”

The doll’s tone and words sweetened Eric into the idea and he took a deep breath before lowering himself to lay on his stomach, having to adjust his achingly hard prick so it wouldn’t be smothered by his weight. His face was just an inch away from Polly’s groin and the boy hesitantly stuck out his tongue and closed his eyes bracing for whatever was waiting for him.

Of all the things he had imagined, Eric had never expected to touch something smooth and soft. If he tried hard enough he could kinda taste the fabric there but mostly Polly’s pussy had a non descriptive feeling that wasn’t a taste nor a definitive texture but neither was anything heinous and that encouraged Eric to lick it up some more, finally opening his eyes and finding before himself a miniature version of what he had seen between Heidi’s legs what now seemed ages ago. 

“This is not so bad…” Eric declared and pressed his lips against the waiting pussy, pushing his tongue to find that it opened up and let him inside. The boy was marvelled at the warmth he could feel around his tongue and in turn he felt his juices already dampening the covers under him. 

“That’s pretty good sugar…” Polly moaned and Eric looked up to see her rose painted cheeks acquire an even darker shade of red.

The brunet moved his tongue inside Polly. First in a slow circle and then in and out, his saliva making the whole place moist enough that he could freely roam around, yanking some more moans from the doll.

Eric would have never thought that eating out a pussy would be this fun or arousing, but doing it was driving his libido already past whatever stage it had been at before in his life and soon enough he felt desperate again “I can’t take it anymore Polly…” Eric lifted his head from the doll’s groin and panted looking at her face “I really need to fuck you already”

“And I’m all ready for you love” Polly smirked and spread her legs as far as she could “Come over here and show me what you can do”

Eric wasted no second and propped himself up again, once more hovering over the doll before he reached what he thought would be the right place to do this. It was a bit difficult to calculate things with the doll being kinda small and his big gut hanging down and blocking the view so he couldn’t really aim his cock to where it was supposed to go. Huffing a bit in frustration, Eric kneeled on the bed and grabbed his dick with one hand, now at a better angle to finally make contact with Polly’s pussy but when he tried to push himself inside the doll just slipped forward on the bed “Damnit!” Eric groaned angrily.

“Take it easy Eric. Just hold me down onto the bed and push slowly until you’re inside me. Once that’s done it will be child’s play” 

Eric nodded at the doll and moved her down to where she was before, this time holding her by the shoulder and guiding his cock down again. The moment that his foreskin made contact with the already moist and soft pussy, Eric almost lost it. Again, the same rush he had felt when Clyde had first touched him coursed all over his fat body and it was becoming hard for him to concentrate. But Eric had always been a very driven and decided boy so he mustered all the self control he could and pushed into the doll determined to make the most of this. And he was rewarded by Polly’s snatch deliciously opening for him. With some resistance of course since his cock was easily as thick as Polly’s legs but still she allowed him entrance until he managed to be balls deep into her.

If having his penis sucked off by Clyde had been heaven last week, being now inside Polly felt like reaching a whole new universe for Eric. The warmth and softness he had felt before were there, but now they were encasing the entirety of Eric’s cock and not just its head. Eric twitched inside the doll and felt her inner walls responding by moving in slow and hard squeezes over his whole length.

“You fill me up so good Eric!” Polly exclaimed and the boy could feel her little hands grasping what they could of his big belly “Move. Fuck me please sweetie”

Eric didn’t need her to beg. He quickly started to grind his hips unto the doll, still holding her firmly with a hand. He would’ve never admitted it to anyone of course, but Eric had always thought that when this time came, he would have some trouble finding the right moves or pace to do this. Even being terrified that he would have no idea of what to do despite the large amount of porn he had watched already. But now, his hips seemed to move according to some lost knowledge he had stored somewhere and every thrust made him feel he was reaching everything inside the doll, his cock being a thorough probe exploring until the very last inch of Polly’s insides.

And the doll replied in kind of course, enveloping Eric’s member in sensations that his wildest wet dreams hadn’t been able to convey “You’re so good love! Your huge cock feels so great in me…” Polly moaned and panted in a way that could have fooled anyone into thinking that she actually had any lungs to feel strained by their intercourse.

Obviously Eric wasn’t far behind. Huffing and puffing like a wolf trying to topple down a whole town of pigs houses “Holy-AHH-shit! Holy fucking mother of shits!! MMMHHH!! This is… Awww fuck…”

“Your cock feels so hard in me Eric” Polly mewled “Are you getting close sweetie?”

“Fuck yes!” Eric exclaimed panting and clearly needing to concentrate so that he wouldn’t lose control “Do you-UNGHH!!! I’m gonna flood your snatch with cum”

“Do it my stud!” Polly cried out, tightening her pussy around Eric’s cock, driving the boy completely insane with lust “Fill me with your babies!!”

That was the drop that spilled every ounce of restraint Eric might have left, making the fat kid to spill his seed deep into the doll while cursing in unintelligible groans as his cock expanded Polly’s insides with each throb. Eric's hips kept moving wildly as the boy rode down his massive orgasm until his whole body seemed to shut down under the heavy exertion and he collapsed on top of the doll, his cock still twitching inside as his consciousness slipped away.

Eric woke up in a more peaceful manner than the last time. Instead of being startled he just slowly regained his senses and yawned loudly while opening his eyes. The room was very dark and a quick glance outside told the boy that it must have been fully night time already. 

The heavy brunet rolled onto his side and noticed that Polly remained attached to him. Her felted body still encasing his member though once more she appeared to be completely limp and felt kinda hollow around him. Eric carefully removed her and saw that his cock was still completely hard and now had some pieces of Polly’s filling stuck to it with dried cum. 

The boy thought he could jack off to make it go down already. Maybe even try fucking Polly again, but in the end he decided to just use his hand for a quick jerk though he kinda regretted when he ended because now he had some more fresh cum to clean off him and still had to think how the hell he was going to clean up the dolls insides off his previous climax.

Eric groaned at the hassle but still felt great after such wonderful sex session and so he kinda reluctantly put on some clothes before sneaking out of his room, hoping his mother wouldn’t catch him going to see if he could erase the evidence of his latest tryst.

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	3. Chapter 3

For two whole weeks, there was not a single day where Eric wouldn’t think about the deeds that occurred on his bed. Whether it was in the form of a lustful remembering that would stoke the heat already burning from his hand rubbing up and down his cock until nothing more than a glimpse, albeit very pleasurable, of what he had felt those times appeared. Or even in cautious wondering about what doing all that was proving in terms of his inclinations. There was a long road ahead before Eric could feel sure about any of this, at least in a way where he could admit freely that he had those inclinations, but at least there was some progress made and the boy wasn’t as mortified as before when lascivious thoughts of a special kind appeared in his mind.

Of course that Eric wanted to repeat the intimacy he had shared with his stuffed friends, but he still didn’t know what triggered them to suddenly come to life and in turn make him cum. The fat kid tried several things, doing some very thorough research from online sources, movies, even books. But nothing was ever clear on the specifics of how to make your toys wake up and give you some sweet sexual gratification. Well, at least there was nothing about how to wake them up, because Eric did find a lot of material about people fucking their toys and although sometimes it felt weird and kinda creepy, he still choked the goose a couple times to some of that ‘research’.

Yet even if a considerable amount of time had passed, Eric didn’t feel as desperate as the last time. The thing about it happening two times kind of proved to him that it could happen a third, or more. And yes, Eric Cartman had never been known to possess too much patience but even if he really wanted to repeat such a marvelous thing, he wanted to take a more methodical approach, so that he could devise the specific gears that moved these whole events so that he could control them at will. 

So it took him by a complete surprise, much to his chagrin, when one day, after coming from school and taking a shower Eric found another one of his small companions sitting on his bed, grinning at him. Peter Panda’s eyes raked up and down the chubby brunet’s body, taking a long while when they reached between the boy’s legs “I hope you’re in the mood for some fun today because there’s much yet that you need to discover and I really want to help you do it”

Eric stopped on his tracks bewildered at the scene and after the panda’s words he could feel his whole body blushing and his tongue wetting his lips almost involuntarily. Clyde Frog had been his first and closest friend, they shared a deep bond and there was no one else Eric could confide in the most. Polly was an amazing companion for his imagined escapades and he always cast her in some of the most important roles of his stories. But Peter Panda had always been by far, the one Eric loved to be physical with the most. There was something in the stuffed animal’s shape and constitution that awakened in Eric some sort of primal urge to cuddle with the panda and no matter how bad he could feel, doing so would always soothe the rolly kid even faster than his mother’s special drugged teas. And also, from the beginning, even when things like sexual desire and carnal tastes were still something not entirely graspable for Eric’s mind, there had always been a pull the boy would feel and that he would later become aware it had transformed into a special liking for some distinctive body shapes when the boy began his quest for visual pleasure.

So even the very notion that he would be diving into what could only be described as an unforgettable afternoon of pure debauchery had Eric hard faster than he could notice and there was no need for any convincing to make the kid almost sprint towards the bed. Though when he finally was there, the excitement made his nerves to spike a little bit and so Eric sat onto the bed slowly, carefully looking at the black and white bear to make sure he wouldn’t do anything that could jeopardize what was supposed to happen.

Yet his already skyrocketing arousal couldn’t dampen his curiosity at the bear’s words “I thought the whole thing was that I would be with a guy, or a guy toy at least, which I did… And I also did it with a girl one…”

“And what do you make of those encounters?” The panda asked moving to straddle one of Eric’s thighs.

“They were good…” The fat kid bit his lip at the rushing sensations crawling from his leg right to his crotch “It was awesome”

The stuffed panda smiled wickedly then “Any preference?”

Eric looked around while seeking the answer in his head. For all the thought he had spared towards his experiences, this particular issue hadn’t really appeared before. Sure, when he did it with Clyde Frog his mind had been full of doubts, at least until the green animal had started to work so masterfully on his rod. And when it was Polly’s turn, some part of Eric thought of it a bit odd but very enjoyable nonetheless. 

Now, when pressed for an answer the boy wasn’t really sure what to make of all of it and he just shrugged “I don’t know. I kinda only did one thing with each so I can’t tell for sure I guess…”

“And that’s exactly why we’re here now” The panda replied crawling towards Eric’s belly and caressing it with his arms as his right foot lightly grazed over Eric’s hard meaty cock “What’s the point in having a sexual preference if you only do one thing with it? I want you to expand your horizons today” The bear’s smile turned devilish “And since you’re such a precocious guy already, I think we can skip some of the more cautious things and move to funnier ones” His foot pressed Eric’s dick against the boy’s belly making him purr in pleasure “Now, since Polly seems to think you’re quite good with that mouth of yours, I kinda want to test that myself so…” The bear quickly jumped off Eric’s leg and walked towards the pillow, climbing it and proceeding to lay on all fours with his big rump facing Eric “You already tried some girl pussy, how about you get some bear ass now?”

To say that Eric was surprised would have been an understatement. The boy had struggled with the conflicting thought of man sex for a long time, longer than he would be comfortable to admit even to himself. And while having a sexual encounter with Clyde Frog had been awesome and had shattered at least some portion of that wall, what Peter Panda was suggesting just felt kind of outrageous. And still Eric could feel the exhilarating beating of his heart, pumping adrenaline and pure lust through his veins clouding that most obnoxious part of his mind which made him cower in shame whenever something like this even grazed his thoughts. 

“I don’t know…” Eric said but found himself moving closer to the bear, staring at the round and fuzzy ass in front of him “That’s kinda gay isn’t it?”

“And what? Your doctor recommended you to cut down on your dose of gay or something?” The panda turned his head with a mocking grin on his head.

“I don’t give a fuck about doctors” Eric snorted smugly.

“Exactly” The bear’s grin widened.

Eric wetted his lips and took a deep breath before laying on the bed, his face hovering close to Peter’s behind “I guess I’m doing this then…” He didn’t sound convinced but the boner almost painfully pressed between his gut and the bed proved that most of himself not only approved of it but was anxious to do it. Eric slowly closed the gap between plush lips and furry cheeks, gasping internally when he touched the warm and soft ass. Sticking his tongue out and giving it a lick, Eric could feel a velvety softness not unlike the one he had found between Polly’s legs though the hair all about it definitely felt different. Licking around again Eric noticed in more detail the new grounds he was exploring. The softness, now moist with his saliva, ran in a defined circle with a tiny hole in the center which the boy prodded softly, feeling how it opened for him, allowing the tip of his tongue to go inside though just a little bit. Eric then pushed harder and could feel the flesh, if it could be called flesh, gave some resistance to the intrusion but ultimately dilating and giving way so that more of Eric’s tongue could enter.

“Yes Eric! Keep that up… Seems like you’re a natural at this” Peter Panda moaned when the boy’s tongue had reached as deep as it could go into him. Eric smiled at the praise and began moving his tongue inside like the last time, slow wide circles first and then in and out faster “Oh fuck!! Fucking hell Eric!! That’s just like papa bear likes it!” The panda groaned as his ass clenched around Eric’s tongue with each move the boy did.

Hesitation, fear, doubt or any other negative thing against this had completely vanished from Eric’s mind, now only filled with an earnest and huge desire to eat out that furry ass the boy was delighting himself with. There wasn’t a clear goal in the boy’s mind, not a physical one at least though something pushed him to keep doing this and keep doing it better to give the panda as much pleasure as he could, Eric’s own arousal fed directly by the moans and words coming from the bear’s mouth.

Acting solely on his heightened horny state, Eric grabbed the bear by his waist and lifted him from the pillow. Raising himself to sit on the bed and throwing his own head back, using his tongue to impale the bear’s ass on it as he moved the toy up and down, pressing it against his face as much as he could, burying his meaty appendage deeper into the bear than ever before and moving it like crazy for a long while until his lungs began to burn with the need for oxygen and the boy finally unlatched the bear off his mouth and gasped desperately for air while returning the plush toy to the bed.

“Holy shit boy! With the body you have no one would’ve guessed you were this starved for some good ass…” The bear exclaimed between pants while laying sprawled onto the pillow with his black beady eyes spinning.

“I have no idea what the hell that was…” Eric said panting as well and wiping the excess of spit from his mouth.

“That was some premium ass munching you should be proud enough to tell your grandkids about” The bear laughed as he sat onto the pillow and glanced between Eric’s legs “Seems like I’m not the only one who enjoyed it though” 

Eric looked down too and could see the string of precum that went from his foreskin to a small clear puddle on the bed “I would’ve never thought it would be something fun to do…” The boy reached down to his dick, cutting the strand of clear liquid and pooling the excess of precum on his foreskin to then, almost on instinct like always, he took the finger to his mouth and licked the pre off.

“Seems like you could maybe enjoy something else by what you just did” Peter chuckled “Sadly I can’t help you with that. No dick for you to relish on…” He gestured to the empty space between his legs “But I can do something else for you!” The panda hopped off the pillow and raised his arms like a small kid asking to be carried “Though for what I have in mind we’ll need some little assistance”

Eric’s brow furrowed in puzzlement as he grabbed the teddy bear “What kind of assistance? You’re not meaning like, involving someone else right?”

“I did say we should go for the not so tame stuff but that would be a bit too much for the stage you’re on” The panda smiled shaking his head and then pointed to the door “But there is something we could use and that something is not in this room so if you please…” The fat kid still had no idea what the bear was talking about though he walked out of his room carrying the stuffed animal “Right over there” Peter pointed to the hallway.

“The bathroom?” Eric began walking still not understanding what could be in that place which could aid them in their tryst.

“Nope, the other door right there” 

“My mom’s room?!” The boy asked, weirded out by the request. Of course that by now it was no mystery for Eric what happened in that room. He had been hearing and even seeing what occurred there for years already and since he started to really understand how sex worked he had realized the plethora of stuff that those walls had been witness to. Yet he still couldn’t grasp what could be in there that the bear would want to use. Unless…. “Wait, you’re not trying to get in there and use my mom’s toys right? The ‘special’ kind of toys…”

“That’s exactly what I’m thinking of”

“Are you nuts?!!” Eric almost dropped the bear off his arms shocked at the idea coming from it.

“No, but I am trying to make you nut” Peter grinned up at him “Look, you eating me up to heaven before was awesome, so as thanks I’ll help you out with that pretty hardon you got down there, but I want to do it in a way that’ll leave you seeing stars and what we need for that is right behind that door”

Eric had gotten into his mother’s room plenty of times. He had even taken stuff from there a lot. But there was something about using her sex paraphernalia on himself that felt too weird and dangerous. So obviously, Eric opened the door, pushed by the sense of doing something forbidden and reckless that was making his raging boner even harder. Though once inside the round kid felt himself shivering a bit, equal parts from excitement as fear. Other times he had hated that his mother spent so much time out of the house but now it definitely wasn’t one of those times. Of course that it wasn’t uncommon for his mother to catch him going around the house bare naked, but hard, leaking and entering her room to peruse her stash of sex toys, well, that would just have been way further than awckward “Fine… But we gotta be quick…” Peter nodded and Eric walked towards the closet where he knew the goodies were stored at.

Leaving the plush on the floor, Eric opened the closet doors and began rummaging around the various items of clothing inside until he found a big brown box which he took out and opened sitting on the floor “What are we looking for?” He asked going through the variety of paddles, ropes, blindfolds, cockrings and other assorted fun stuff “These would be fun to try…” Eric grinned deviously while a pair of handcuffs rolled around his finger.

“Indeed” The panda’s voice replied from inside the closet to then appear again pushing another box out “But you’re looking in the wrong treasure chest mate. This is the kind of fun I want you to have today”

Eric opened the box filled with curiosity only to close it again wishing that he hadn’t looked inside “No” The boy’s tone had been firm and resolute as he started to put away all the other toys inside the first box.

“Boy, don’t be stubborn with me” Peter frowned standing between the box and the fat kid “I understand that you have doubts about this but you also had doubts about doing anything with another male before yet you enjoyed those right?” Eric huffed and kept storing the items he had thrown around “And I’m not even talking about just what we did today or the time with Clyde but all the other times you did stuff, even by yourself when thinking about trying all of what you did with me and your other friends…”

“This is different” Eric declared though he didn’t sound as tough now.

“It is, and it isn’t…” Peter said sitting on top of the box Eric had just closed “Why don’t you want to do this?”

“Because it’s stupid and gay” 

“You just ate a bear’s full ass not half hour ago Eric” The panda looked stern at the brunet “So you’ve proven that gay stuff doesn’t bother you that much openly anymore. Now tell me again why you don’t want to do this”

Eric looked down at the toy, his friend, with an anger that he knew was superficial, that it had appeared to hide something else he never had wanted to face before. And now, after all he had done in the past weeks, it even felt stupid to face that because there was no point in having those feelings, those fears and insecurities. And Eric was proud, so doing something that would expose him like that had always been out of the question.

For a moment, the fat boy considered just swatting the bear away, stuffing the boxes into the closet again and getting out of his mother’s room to just forget about this whole damned thing. But he was Eric Cartman. And there was no such thing as Eric Cartman without conflicting thoughts, or feelings or interests. So on one hand he had his pride, his image and everything he had built himself to be and show to the world for years. On the other hand, he was incredibly horny, excited about trying new things, happy that he had his beloved stuffed friends to try them with and honestly tired of feeling like shit for something he liked or wanted to experience. And like before when Clyde had proposed the very thing that set all these events into motion, Eric just wanted to throw all the stupid things that held him down away. He knew he wouldn’t do it all at once, but giving into what the bear in front of him was suggesting might as well be another good stride in the right direction.

Sighing heavily, Eric pushed aside the first box and grabbed the other one, crossing his legs and placing it right in front of himself “I don’t like this idea because I’m afraid of… It makes me look fucking weak and… Vulnerable and stuff” The boy huffed looking away with his round cheeks completely blushed “But I’m not stupid enough to pass on the opportunity to get a good lay when it’s with you guys…”

“Wow, I really thought it would take way more convincing” Peter chuckled and stood off the box, going to the other one and opening it, revealing a whole array of dildos varying in sizes, shapes and colors “Now, normally, I would let you chose but even with this breakthrough we just made I still think there’s a part of you that would chicken out and pick one too ‘safe’ for me to please you like I intend to do today…”

“Fuck you! I won’t chicken out now” Eric frowned offended.

“No, fuck you!” The bear replied smiling “At least that’s what I intend to do” He giggled and rummaged through the dildos until he grabbed a really weird one with shades of red, orange and yellow all fading across it’s strange, kinda scaly shape “Dragon dick?” The bear snorted at Eric’s shocked look. Then he grabbed a frankly huge pink one that could’ve easily passed as Eric’s own arm with the head as big as the boy’s fist. Eric couldn’t help but yelp a little bit at it and Peter tsked at the kid’s horrified face “Mmmm too big for now, maybe later…” He then grabbed a still kinda big one though not as monstrous as the one before, natural skin colored and with realistically looking texture down to the folds of foreskin behind the pink glans “This should be perfect right?”

“Huh… It’s still kinda big…” Eric murmured clearly unsure that he still wanted to go through with this.

“Nonsense” Peter held the dildo and closed the box “You can easily take all this. Now back to the room shall we?”

Eric pursed his lips but nodded, storing the box back into the closet and once more taking the bear into his arms before walking back to his bedroom with Peter holding the fucking object between his paws like a prize.

Once back in the room, Eric deposited Peter on the bed and locked the door. Doubts and hesitation about the whole thing swimming again in his head as he approached the object that equally made him terrified of what he was going to do and anxious to experience a new kind of pleasure. The boy sat on the bed and held the dildo, inspecting it. It was heavier than he had expected and also sturdy yet soft enough to the touch for him to squeeze it lightly and feel its surface giving in to his fingers. The thought of him doing that to an actual dick made Eric’s one to leak some more precum. The fatty then bit his lip and lowered the dildo to the bed, resting it between his legs and putting his own cock on top of it where it appeared honestly dwarfed against the rubber appendage’s size “This is ridiculous…” He muttered through gritted teeth as his face contorted into an angry grimace.

“What is?” The panda walked closer and stood right by the dildo.

“Why is this so big anyways?” Eric swatted the toy away in one furious move before crossing his legs and his arms “Fuck!” The panda had to quickly jump out of the way lest he would be kicked out of the bed as Eric’s frown deepened to then look away with sad eyes “No, I know… I’m the one who’s stupidly small…” Coupled with the matter of his sexual preferences, Eric’s dick size had been another one of his banes for years. His insecurity towards this subject was profound but never displayed in public, aside from a short and intense episode where he even went to a group especially designed for people with his ‘problem’. But after that, like he did with everything else that caused him anxiety, Eric just put on a mask of made-up pride and self confidence which only barely managed to hide how bad he felt about it. 

“Eric, are you really pouting because a dildo is bigger than your junk?” Peter climbed onto Eric’s legs and sat there “Because I know you can be pretty dumb sometimes but this is just going too far”

“I thought you were here to make me feel good. Not to make fun of me” Eric huffed and almost threw the bear away but instead just turned his head to the side willing himself to not cry about this whole thing which was being kinda hard with how bad he was starting to feel “I know why you insisted so much in fucking me in the ass now. Of course you wouldn’t want me to top because I’m too tiny to even screw a shitty toy”

“That’s not what Polly was moaning the other day” Peter quipped.

“Because she’s small” Eric scoffed in disdain “Perfect for my stupid dick of course”

“Eric, how old are you?” Peter asked calmly.

The boy glanced down at the bear for a second, puzzled at the question “I’m 12, you know that”

“Exactly. And that dildo is modeled after a grown up man’s cock. A pretty large one I might add” The panda said smiling “You’re still a kid and fat. Of course that your dick will appear small next to it. You still have a lot of years for your tool to grow up and judging by how it looks now I’m sure it will be anything but small” Peter moved down between Eric’s legs where his dick was still standing, pointing to the ceiling because of the position of the boy’s legs “And even if it’s smaller than the dildo, your dick is still a thousand times better because it’s real” The bear grabbed Eric’s cock between his paws and squeezed it softly making it twitch a little at the touch.

The fat brunet looked down at the smiling bear and then bit his lip when turning to the dildo. Eric wasn’t really sure if Peter had said all that honestly or just because he wanted to keep going with the sex, but at the moment, he didn’t care much it about because it had worked. Eric grabbed the dildo and rolled his eyes “Fine… We should do this before my balls explode because it’s been too long since we started and I really need to cum already”

“Great! Then we should get some lube” Peter winked an eye at Eric “I know you have some stashed…” He hopped off Eric’s legs and grabbed the dildo “And then get on all fours. I think it’s the best position for us to do this”

The fat boy was a bit stunned at the knowledge the bear was displaying but since the toy was always perched on a place where he had a full view of the room it wasn’t that crazy to think he would’ve seen Eric perusing the aforementioned lube before whenever he felt more experimental in his jacking off sessions. Eric grabbed the lube and handed it to Peter Panda before crawling to the center of the bed. His legs quivered a little when he assumed the position, feeling completely vulnerable but also knowing that a friend such as Peter wouldn’t do anything bad. 

“My god… You have such a beautiful ass” The panda declared running one of his paws all over Eric’s crack “It’s a real shame I don’t have an actual cock to bury in there. But don’t worry, I’ll make sure you enjoy this anyways”

Eric blushed at the compliment. It was the first time anyone ever said anything nice about his butt and frankly one of the one hand counted times he heard someone complimenting anything of his at all. He was about to speak but the cold and slippery sensation of lube being spread right between his asscheeks turned his words into a welp that might as well could’ve been a poorly disguised moan. Eric’s legs were shaking now from the nerves and the anticipation and he gasped when something not entirely hard but neither soft prodded his cheeks apart and touched right at his hole “Now Eric, I’ll need you to relax. If you don’t try to oppose this we can do it without any pain involved and I’m sure that’s just how you would want it right?”

“I’m not a pussy Peter” Eric huffed though his voice showed how nervous he really was “But go slow…”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you” Peter said in a soothing tone and then began to push the dildo inside. Eric braced his pillow and buried his face in it, expecting the pain or at least unpleasant feeling that he had felt before whenever anything went up his ass instead of out. Yet he felt the dildo slipping inside, slowly but steadily and the only thing he could register was a strange notion of being stretched out. At least until the crown of the glans reached his pucker, that’s when some resistance was shown but aside from a light discomfort, the crown went inside too and then the rest of the dildo penetrated Eric with an ease he would’ve never expected. Though maybe he should’ve expected as much, considering how he had stored way bigger, sharper, harder and overall ill suited stuff inside his asshole before so perhaps getting something that was kind of designed to be used in this manner shouldn’t have been too crazy to take in without much problem.

No pain aside, Eric did notice how the dildo filled him completely. It felt way bigger than in his hand before but in a way it kinda had a soothing quality to it, similar to when he wasn’t really hungry but still felt good to put food in his mouth. The fat brunet raised his head from the pillow and looked back at the bear who was holding the dildo firmly so it wouldn’t escape its fleshy prison “Wow, you didn’t even flinch. And here I was expecting you to at least whimper a little bit” Peter scoffed patting softly at one of Eric’s cheeks “Like I said, you’re a natural for this stuff”

Eric chuckled not sure if to take that as a compliment or not but he couldn’t detect any trace of mockery on the bear’s voice so he just laid his head on the pillow again, this time to one side and closed his eyes “Just make me cum already”

“One anal orgasm coming up…” Peter said and they both chuckled before Eric traded his laugh with a surprised moan when the panda grabbed the dildo and pulled it out one quarter to then push it inside again. The boy thought Peter would let him adjust gradually to this whole thing but instead that first move was followed by a fast pumping on his ass, determined, hard and relentless, making the stocky boy have to brace the pillow once more as his groaning became louder with each thrust “How you’re liking having your ass pounded boy?” The panda asked clearly amused.

“Oh shit! Fuck, shit…” Eric could barely speak under the assault on his behind “You’re going so fast…”

“What’s that? You want it faster you say?” Peter smirked and increased the speed of his movements, pushing the dildo harder and deeper than before.

“AHHH! You fucker!!!” Eric exclaimed or more like blubbered between a whimper and a groan.

“Exactly! I am fucking your gorgeous ass like you should’ve been fucked for a long time already” Peter said slightly changing the angle of the dildo around as if looking for something.

Eric could’ve thought of a comeback for that but his mind was suddenly scrambled when a sharp pang of something he had never felt shot right from his ass and through his whole body ending at his cock which squirted some precum “HOLY SHIT!!!! OHHHH FUCK! What was that?!!”

The panda grinned and steadied the dildo in the same angle, pushing hard five times in a quick flurry, yanking a really loud cry of pure lust from the kid’s throat “That, my boy, was your prostate. And I’m gonna pound it until you can’t think anymore. Unless you’re still thinking this whole thing is too gay for you because if that’s the case I’ll stop right now”

“Don’t you fucking dare to stop!!!” Eric yelled between distraught and totally desperate. Yes, he still thought of this as gay and the shame would obliterate him if anyone else saw him like this but at the moment he just needed, as if his life depended on it, to feel that intense pleasure again and again until he couldn’t think of anything else.

“Your wish is my command” Peter smiled and began pounding harder onto Eric. Pushing the dildo as far as it could go without it getting lost into the boy’s insides. The brunet in turn began to whimper in sync with the thrusting, having to bite the pillow in a futile attempt to dampen the sounds of ecstasy coming from his mouth.

But apparently Peter wasn’t gonna just settle with having Eric moaning like a cat in heat, so the bear kept thrusting onto Eric with one paw while the other began travelling down the boy’s perineum, tickling it with his fur until he fully caressed the boy’s dangling globes, making Eric choke on a moan “You’re close baby? Want Papa Bear to make you squirt?”

“NGHHHH!! Please… Oh fuck, please I need to Ohhh… I need to cum…” Or at least that’s what Peter could understand from the babbling Eric managed to spurt between his raw sounds of pleasure. 

The panda smirked again and lowered his paw to rub at Eric’s hard cock, all the way from the base to the tip right on the back of it where it was most sensitive. He only had to repeat the motions four times before Eric’s member began twitching like crazy and the boy started to shout curses in a pure, unadulterated tone of sheer pleasure as his semen spluttered all over the sheets under him. Eric’s head felt like spinning and at the same time his orgasm gave him a clarity over everything his body was feeling, enhancing his pleasure to levels he hadn’t even imagined before, feeling every clench his hole made against the rubbery intruder which in turn made it to further touch his prostate. He could feel his balls tightening against his body with each twitch of his muscles. Every shot of cum travelling down his cock and splashing onto the bed. His heart hammering in his chest as if it was going to give in at any second. But the whole thing felt eternal even if it was for a brief moment until the fire inside Eric began to wane and the boy instead started to feel tired and yet full of energy though his body seemed not wanting to respond to him and the kid finally collapsed onto the bed, quickly succumbing to exhaustion and falling asleep.

It didn’t seem to last as long as the times before though, because when Eric opened his eyes again there was still some light outside. The brunet felt a bit tired still but his mind seemed to be completely rested in contrast. Eric turned on the bed and suddenly noticed something felt odd. It took him a couple of seconds to realize that it was the void he now felt in his ass. Sitting up, Eric looked around and noticed that the dildo was lying beside him but it was placed in a way where it was impossible for it to have just slipped out of him on its own. Peter Panda was lying close to it, now returned completely to his lifeless form.

The whole thing felt strange for Eric but he was pressed by time if he wanted to clean up this mess before his mother would come back so the boy reluctantly got up and set onto getting rid of the evidence.

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	4. Chapter 4

Saying that Eric had thought a lot about his last sexual encounter with one of his toys would be like saying that the Big Ben is just a desk alarm clock. Eric was by nature an obsessive person and if the times before had made him question a lot of the things in his life, this last one had even put his very sanity under scrutiny. Up until this point the boy had never considered that the miraculous happenings could’ve been anything other than just exactly that. But there always had been something, some corner of his mind that nagged at him constantly, reminding him that something just didn’t add up.

Spending half of his stashed allowance money on surveillance equipment didn’t make him too happy but Eric needed to know how and why all these things were happening and how to control them. A week after what he did with Peter Panda, his whole room was riddled with hidden cameras that recorded every corner of it all the time and stored everything in his computer.

But two more weeks went by and nothing happened. No matter how much Eric tried. Of course that not even his huge disappointment by now could stop his adolescent urges and he was very glad of having decided not to return his mother’s dildo right after he used it with the stuffed bear. Instead Eric kept it in his room and when the desperation came to a level too high for comfort, he used it again. Sadly, Eric couldn’t replicate the results from that first time though he did have some enjoyable moments and with each time he felt more at ease with the whole idea. But with every time he came by his own hand, no matter how good it felt, it just made it too obvious that Eric couldn’t keep on going like this. Doing it by himself just wasn’t enough anymore.

That put another thought in his mind, one that he had always dreaded and had avoided putting whatever excuse, no matter how ridiculous it could be, to not delve into it. But it was obvious now that Eric needed outside help with this. Though the prospect alone of such endeavour was daunting enough that Eric even began to feel bad around the people whom he could’ve taken his chances with. So much in fact that he almost was involved in another fight just for being too clumsily inside his own thoughts to not notice his surroundings and barely being able to avoid throwing a flask of acid all over Token when they were paired up in science class. He still got a lot of shit from Craig and the others, promptly joined by Kyle of course but Eric managed to ignore them and focus, at least for once in his life, on his classes.

As soon as Eric got back home he laid down on his bed feeling drained from all the stress this situation was putting him on. Maybe a nap could help him get his mind clearer so Eric closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But no matter how much he tried, slumber just couldn’t reach him. Even less when he suddenly felt something patting on his cheek. The boy quickly opened his eyes and almost screamed at the sight of something purple covering his vision. It took him a moment to realize that Rumpertumskin was sitting on his chest, smiling down at him “I thought you could use some company” The lizard said scooting backwards to sit on Eric’s massive belly when the boy propped himself onto his elbows “I can tell you had a pretty rough day and maybe some fun could cheer you up?”

The fat boy snorted “Sure, we could play some videogames…”

“You know that’s not the kind of fun I was talking about” Rumpertumskin said snickering as he moved further back until he was sitting right over Eric’s crotch “I meant this kind of fun” The lizard rubbed himself over the now already growing erection.

Eric smirked and remembered the cameras, hoping that they would’ve caught at least a clue to what had made the toy end up on top of him. But for the moment he wanted to concentrate on what promised to be some dang good fun times indeed “So, do you have anything specific in mind?”

The purple animal looked around and grinned as his eyes landed on the drawer where Eric had stashed the dildo “I know you loved it when Peter topped you the last time. Maybe we could have another go at it?”

Eric thought about it and as tempting the suggestion was, it had been too long and he decided the rubber toy had overstayed its welcome. Surely his mother would be looking for it soon and Eric wanted to avoid at all costs having to explain to her how that had ended up in his room “Actually, I think I should return the stupid thing… As fun as it was I don’t want to keep it here any longer if it can bring problems later” Though having one of his toys alive again was seriously making Eric want to repeat the same rush of sensations he had felt before but knowing himself, the fat kid was sure that using it now again would mean that he would probably never return it so he grabbed Rumpertumskin and placed him on the bed before fully sitting up and taking the dildo from the drawer “I think it’s best if I take it back now”

The boy felt how something grabbed his back and crawled up until he could see the lizard perched at his shoulder “Mind if I tag along?” Eric just shrugged and walked out of his room.

Eric’s earlier tribulations proved to cause more consequences than the ones at school. If he would’ve been more aware of his surroundings like he always was a lot could have been avoided. He could’ve noticed that his coat wasn’t the only one hanging by the door when he arrived, that the kitchen curtains were open as he walked past it and most importantly that there was a car parked on the driveway. If he had seen all those things, Eric wouldn’t have to stand now inside his mother’s room with a huge dildo in his hand that he obviously had taken out from there facing at the owner of said room and sex toy. 

“Poopsiekins! I thought you were taking an after school nap. What are you doing here?” Liane Cartman asked with her ever present smile. Then she looked at what her son was holding and her smile grew into a smirk “Got tired of that already?”

There had been very few moments in Eric’s life where he felt real shame. Where he was so embarrassed about being caught doing something that he would’ve preferred to die than to face whatever consequences there could be. He could now add this moment to the list for sure. Eric stood there petrified on the outside but having a complete meltdown on the inside which only could be noticed by how red his cheeks grew in just a couple of seconds “I huh… This is…”

“That is one of my favorite toys” Liane replied with a calm smile “It’s nice to see that I didn’t lose it after all”

“Right…” Eric gulped and put the item on the bed “I’ll be going now…”

Liane walked closer to Eric and caressed his cheek “Did you enjoy it? The toy I mean. Using it…” She snickered when Eric’s eyes grew to the size of plates “At first I considered you had taken it for some dumb prank or whatever but now I see that you got it for its intended purpose, so I want to know if you made a good use of it”

Eric started to hyperventilate a bit but there was something on his mother’s smile that calmed him down enough to think of all the times when she had caught him or just known the crazy, ridiculous or frankly stupid things he was doing without even getting a light scold out of it. Of course that didn’t diminish the embarrassment of having his mother know he had used one of her dildos to please himself but at least he wasn’t facing anything actually bad like he had imagined he would. The fat boy bit his lower lip and looked down nodding slightly.

Liane ruffled his hair and returned to the chair she was sitting on before “You can keep it sweetums”

“What?!” Eric gasped completely flabbergasted with his mother’s words.

“The dildo. If you liked playing with it you can keep it” Liane replied smiling again “You should have asked before using it for sure, but now that it’s done there’s no problem in you keeping it for yourself. I can get a new one anytime” She shot a quick glance at the rubber cock and smirked “That surely was a bold choice for a boy so young. If I had known your cute butt was as hungry as your mouth I would’ve gotten you one for christmas”

Eric was still trying to make sense at whatever was happening but he knew this was a perfect cue for him to get the hell out of that room. Still, he moved very slowly when he reached for the dildo, creeping about like a prey animal being stared down by some huge tiger and as soon as he could grasp the toy Eric darted out of the room and the next thing he knew was that he was locking the door of his own bedroom, heart beating crazily fast in his chest and the dildo being held tight in his hand as if it was a gold statue stolen from an ancient temple full of deadly traps.

But this rush only got the boy hornier than before and so he quickly put down Rumpertumskin onto the bed and shed his clothes to then hover above the lizard “You wanted us to fuck right? Well, Let’s get to it”

The purple plush smirked deviously “Now that the dildo is officially yours, do you wanna take it for another spin?”

Eric snorted and shook his head “Nah, I’m more in the mood for fucking than being fucked right now”

“Mmmm go on then” The lizard turned over to lay on all fours “What are you waiting for?”

The fat kid moved to be in position behind Rumpertumskin and aligned his cock with the now visible entrance at the center of the lizard’s butt. Then he remembered what Polly had said before and Eric lubed up his cock with some spit before going down to position his prick with one hand as the other held the doll firmly “I’ll might be a little rough” Eric said and pushed himself into the lizard who moaned hard as the boy’s cock fully went inside. 

“Just like I want it” Rumpertumskin said when Eric finally was balls deep into him and the boy chuckled as he began pumping into the doll hard and fast “Oh God! Yes!!! MMMRRRR right there… Tee-hee…”

Eric suddenly stopped all his movements, even almost his breathing too “What did you just say?” 

“Uhmm…. Right there?” The lizard ventured cautiously.

“After that” Eric replied, his tone getting harsher. He had been getting used to his dolls moaning around when they had sex but that last thing, that laugh…

“Eric I can explain…” The purple doll said clearly nervous.

But Eric quickly pulled out and grabbed him by the neck “Who are you” There was a darkness in Eric’s voice now.

“I’m your friend Rumper…”

“Who the fuck are you really!” Eric squeezed the toy’s neck harder and suddenly a bright flash almost left him blind as he felt the doll going limp in his hand.

Something moved above Eric, a distinct flutter could be heard as the light died down “I guess you’re not too interested in explanations…”

“YOU!!!” Eric threw the doll towards the thing flying over his head which barely dodged the projectile “What the fuck are you doing here?!” Then Eric’s eyes widened in understandment and horror “Wait… It was you the whole time?”

“I mean, did you really think your stuffed animals would come to life just to have sex with you?” The cupid snorted a little bit mockingly but still flying far enough so that Eric couldn’t reach him.

“I thought I was losing my fucking mind!” Eric exclaimed enraged and grabbed some more stuff to throw at the cupid, who dodged them all with an almost tired expression.

“That’s exactly what I was trying to spare you from” Cupid Eric sighed crossing his arms “I couldn’t just sit around and watch you ruin yourself just because you’re stupid enough to not admit what you like”

“Oh great! Now I’m supposed to thank you for that?” Eric huffed furious “You made me do all sorts of things that I clearly didn’t want to do…”

“Oh no!” Cupid frowned deeply and cocked an arrow onto his bow, releasing it swiftly to hit Eric’s thigh which made the boy wince in pain “You’re not gonna start lying to me or to yourself again anymore! You wanted to do all what we did! You loved it and wanted more, much more! That’s why you tried so hard to know how this all was happening!”

“Fuck you! Fucking piece of faggy shit!” Eric half growled, half whimpered as he unstuck the arrow off his leg “What the fuck is this?!”

“You thought I can only use flowery romance arrows?” Cupid scoffed.

“Who cares if I liked it or not?” Eric hissed as he threw the arrow back at the cupid who moved out of the way without any effort “You basically raped me by making me think I was screwing someone else!”

“Who cares if you thought it was me or some dolls or yourself?” Cupid frowned again but looking more exhausted than angry “For all that matters you even considered this whole thing to be just in your head and it damn right it could’ve been with how deranged you are!” The winged fat being landed on to of Eric’s closet and sat on the edge “The point is that you were so excited about fucking a stuffed animal because you’re too much of a stubborn idiot to even have a decent interaction with another human being”

“Great, so now’s the part where you tell me it was all for my benefit?” Eric snorted sarcastically “That you were trying to teach me, what exactly?”

“A lot of things” The cupid said crossing one leg “Sex stuff of course, since you need to be prepared for when you do the real thing because with your social skills you’ll need any other kind of help you can get…” He sighed and rolled his eyes “But mostly confidence. The knowledge than you can pull something like this off without having to guard yourself behind a million ridiculous plans and strategies and masks just to not feel vulnerable for a second because otherwise you would collapse under your anxiety and insecurities”

“I see. And the best idea you came up with was to make me believe my toys were all thirsty for my dick?” Eric said incredulous.

“I tried the romantic route when you were younger” Cupid Eric replied scoffing “And look how well it turned out. You treated Butters like garbage, completely ruined your chance with Kyle and shat all over your thing with Heidi…” The chubby cupid rested his head on his hand “Now that you’re at the age where you think more with the head between your legs than the one over your shoulders I considered this would be a more effective approach. And it worked pretty well until today I might add…”

Eric huffed looking away. Deep down he knew that his methods had been pretty sick but still Cupid had a point. The fat brunet turned his head towards the shelf where his toys were sitting at and sighed “Why use my dolls? Why ruin the last thing I have from when my childhood at least seemed innocent?” Eric looked back at the cupid with a frown more sad than furious “You of all people should know how hard it was for me get them back”

“And that’s exactly why I possessed them” Cupid Eric said “I knew you would trust them and I needed you to feel safe for this whole thing to work. If I had appeared again as my true self you would’ve just tried to kill me again”

“Damn right I would have” Eric replied through gritted teeth. But then he rolled his eyes and looked down “I guess you had a point… What now then?”

Cupid Eric smiled a bit “Now that the cat’s out of the bag there’s only the last step left” He smirked “You gotta get someone for yourself. An actual human. Unless you want your only sexual experiences to happen with a celestial rapist”

Eric flipped the cupid off. Again he knew that the other was right but it all still felt too daring. Though something had shifted inside him. Maybe it was the shock of the recent discovery or perhaps the cupid’s plan had worked better than he had thought. Whatever it was, Eric felt like maybe it was time indeed to move onto something bigger. But now another problem had appeared “Who?”

“Who what?” Cupid Eric asked scoffing “Or you just turned into an owl?”

“Who can I screw, you idiot?”

“I guess it all depends on how confident you are in your skills” The cupid said shrugging “I can attest for your wonderful sexual abilities but it’s the ‘how to get there’ the real problem” Thinking for a moment while looking around, the cupid finally grinned “Butters should be an easy target”

“Butters? Are you serious?” Eric scoffed unamused.

“You obviously are hot for him, maybe even more…” Cupid Eric said as his counterpart rolled his eyes “And they guy has had a crush on you since pretty much preschool so I think he’s your safest choice”

Eric sighed nodding and laid onto the bed closing his eyes “I’ll have to think about it but… Maybe it’s not such a bad idea”

The fat cupid smirked then “What are you going to do about that?”

“About what?” Eric asked opening one of his eyes to glance at the other.

“That flagpole between your legs moron” The cupid scoffed “It’s still pointing to the ceiling so I bet you’re still horny”

“I am” Eric huffed and looked down to his cock “But I’m not going to run now to Butters’ home and ask him to fuck. I gotta think this well enough so it doesn’t fail” He shrugged and prodded at his cock absentmindedly “I guess I’ll jack off or something…”

“I can help with that” The cupid flew down from his perch at the closet and hovered above Eric “If you’re done being angry at me for trying to help you we could go back to shoving that splendid fat hog of yours into my ass again…”

“Are you going to stop doing crazy shit to get in my pants without my consent?” Eric asked raising an eyebrow.

“Are you going to stop trying to kill me every time I tell you something you don’t want to hear?” 

The fat kid rolled his eyes but scoffed nodding “Just come down from there and sit on my dick already”

Cupid Eric giggled his signature laugh and quickly landed onto Eric’s lap, straddling the boy and impaling himself onto Eric’s cock in one swift move “AHHH Fits like a glove...”

“Wow… That was easy” Eric half moaned as his cock was enveloped in soft and slippery warmth.

“I was molded specifically to adjust to everything about you, including your prick going into my hole” The cupid replied and without any more preamble he started to ride Eric hard.

The boy grabbed Cupid Eric’s thighs and squeezed them as the cupid’s insides were squeezing around his dick like a milking machine “Holy shit! This is so good!!” Eric groaned in pure ecstasy. The smaller brunet bounced onto his lap moving even better than the lewdest porn start Eric had ever seen. The fat kid then noticed how a small dick was also bouncing right between the cupid’s legs, spraying precum all over Eric’s belly “I thought… Hufff… I thought you didn’t have a dick…” He moved one of his hands to touch the small appendage which made the cupid to moan loudly.

“I was… NNNGGHHHH!... I was possessing dolls… Oh fuck…. And dolls don’t have dicks” The cupid was clearly making an effort to talk between his moans “I barely managed to give you some nice holes to fuck before… MMMRRRR…. Shit… Never mind all that. Don’t ruin this and just rub me off please”

Eric scoffed but did as told and softly grabbed the cupid’s dick between three of his fingers, noticing how hard and hot it was and began to jack it off, enhancing his already high enough pleasure coming from his own dick to the point where he knew he was about to release, so Eric moved his hand faster, in turn prompting the cupid to ride him faster until Eric couldn’t hold it anymore and came deep into the cupid, never stopping his hand as the waves of his orgasm ravaged his whole body. Cupid Eric didn’t stop moving either until he began crying out in delight and his cock finally spurted white strands of thick and hot cum all over Eric’s torso. 

Eric rubbed the tiny dick some more until he felt too tired to keep going and the daze of his own orgasm hit him like a train, making the boy almost melt into the bed as the cupid did the same on top of Eric’s belly. They were both panting hard but with huge smiles on their faces. Eric thought he would collapse into slumber like the times before but even if he did feel kinda tired the sleep never reached him. 

“It’s gonna be sad when you decide to go exclusive with someone…” Cupid Eric said, raising himself onto Eric’s lap once more before standing up, letting the boy’s cock to slip out of him.

“I’m that good huh?” Eric chuckled smugly.

“Indeed. And I want to repeat this if you’re not too busy boning Butters or someone else” The cupid smirked.

“We’ll see about that” The fat kid replied, heavily sitting up to get some tissues so he could clean himself up.

  
  


Eric finally walked out of Butters’ house, a smile on his face and feeling in a better mood than ever before. It didn’t last long though because almost immediately after he started walking back home, a flutter of wings could be heard above him and Cupid Eric’s voice assaulted him “So? Did you do it? How did it go?”

“You’re really expecting me to believe that you weren’t spying on the whole thing?” Eric rolled his eyes and continued walking.

“Of course I wasn’t!” The cupid sounded a bit offended “I might have done… Questionable things before but I will respect your privacy when you’re with someone else”

“Right…” The fat boy didn’t sound convinced but still continued “It went well. Enough for talking about repeating it…”

“Details Eric…” The cupid half groaned right beside the boy’s ear.

“I won’t tell you everything we did!” Eric swatted the other away as if he was a pesky mosquito “We just hung out, I asked him if he wanted to be gay with me, had to convince him a little because the moron was afraid we might get caught and then we did it” The smile grew back onto Eric’s lips, this time turning into a smirk “I tell you, Butters is really devious. You see him all idiot and tame on the outside but put a dick in that guy’s mouth and all hell breaks loose” 

“My work here is done then” Cupid Eric declared and started to shine.

“Wait, this is it?” Eric looked up at the other with a concerned frown “You’re leaving?”

“What, you want me to stay? I thought you hated me and all” The cupid smirked mockingly. Eric bit his lip and shrugged “Don’t worry. I’ll come back someday. You already took the hardest step, you opened up and gathered the courage needed to be with someone else. But for now it’s up to you to see things through. If you really need me I’ll come again” With that, the cupid began shining brighter until Eric had to cover his eyes and then it was all over.

The chubby kid looked around, faintly hoping the other wouldn’t have gone away and was just playing a stupid prank, but there was no sign of Cupid Eric anywhere around. Eric sighed and put his hands on his pockets, starting to walk back home again now with a more bittersweet smile on his face but already thinking about the next weekend when Butters would spend the night at his place.

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


End file.
